


【灿知/灿刷】下雪时点一杯茉莉起泡酒怎么样？

by Flower_seven



Category: HongJisoo, LeeChan；
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_seven/pseuds/Flower_seven





	【灿知/灿刷】下雪时点一杯茉莉起泡酒怎么样？

李灿：天然型起泡酒（情绪不安定时会有微酸的味道）

洪知秀：安息香（是植物的那种，有一点点奶味，情绪稳定的时候）+茉莉香（情绪不安定的时候）

不是那种很典型的ABO也不是非典型ABO. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

李灿不止一次在路过哥哥们房间时闻到里面飘出来的奶香了。最近正值演唱会前的排练期，自己理所当然的在练习室呆到很晚才回宿舍，有时权顺荣会陪着自己拉晚，有时是其他哥哥。但神奇的是，洪知秀这个哥哥似乎从来没有陪自己在练习室一起到超过十一点。每次问他的时候，对方都会带着甜甜的味道，笑着对自己说要养生一点，早睡早起才身体好。

诚然，这位哥哥每次睡得早，起得也很早，每天的练习时间不比自己少很多，李灿也就认为哥哥也有在努力准备。直到前几天，权顺荣拉着自己从练习室出来去到附近的便利店，李灿也终于第一次同其他哥哥讲起自己听到的奇怪声音。“嗯？没有吧，是不是灿你最近练习太累，出现幻听了？”正在往自己嘴巴里塞进最后一口鱼饼的哥哥扭过头来，腮帮子鼓鼓的嚼嚼嚼，“没必要太辛苦了，我们灿很棒了。”说着就要来拍李灿的头。李灿嫌弃他手上的油光，歪着头超前跑去。

推开门的时候，客厅里的灯已经被人关上，李灿也习惯了哥哥们比自己早回来，熟门熟路地踮脚走回自己的房间。路过洪知秀房间的时候，李灿特意放慢脚步，谁知正巧撞见开门出来的哥哥。

李灿愣住了，脚像粘了强力胶一样无法动弹。洪知秀弯弯眼角，用手拨开自己的刘海，软软糯糯的声音从李灿头顶传来：“我们灿尼，站在哥哥房间门口有什么事吗？”呼出来的潮湿气息扑在李灿脸上，李灿闻得到安息香薰的味道慢慢从哥哥身上释放出来。他张张嘴，没说出一句完整的话：“啊..哥..没有我刚回来...”

这算什么回答啊！李灿的脸立刻红透，起泡酒微酸的味道差点就要抑制不住，害得他只敢用余光去瞟漂亮哥哥精致的脸蛋。洪知秀还是很得体，轻咳一声，拍拍李灿的头，推着他的后背去到李灿自己房间门前：“好啦，快去拿衣服冲个澡睡觉吧~要不要哥哥给灿尼讲睡前故事呀？”一丝坏笑悄然爬上洪知秀的眉头，吓得李灿连连摇头说不用不用，飞也似的冲进自己房间里了。

“你出去这么久才回来？”把李灿送到房间后，洪知秀回到自己的单人间，正趴在床上心不在焉刷着手机的人立刻把眼皮抬了起来，“今天又是哪个弟弟吗？”洪知秀笑着摇摇头，食指戳了一下那人的腰：“什么叫‘又’。我的目标从来只有一个，你又不是不知道。”“好好好，是是是，我们Joshua最专一啦，为了钓一条大鱼不惜献身那么多次，我是不是还要夸夸你？”床上的人翻了个身，手指勾着头发，“所以你刚刚出去是碰见他了？”果然机灵得很，仅仅一点的信息素也被他灵敏的鼻子捕捉到了。

洪知秀也趴在床上，把脸埋进柔软的被子里：“嗯..不知道有没有机会...但是我不想管那么多啦，这样子逗逗小孩也挺好的，不是吗？”洪知秀软糯的声音在被子里打了好几个滚，听得人心颤。洪知秀把眼睛乖巧地闭上，脑海中又一次闪过刚才小孩脸红的样子。自己真是个糟糕的大人。

李灿在浴室里面对着墙壁静静站了7分钟才从恍惚中缓过神来。他刚才闻到哥哥身上那令人安心的信息素味道时，自己脖子上的腺体居然有些肿胀的感觉——天呐，自己该不会是对同队的哥哥动心了吧！虽然不是没有其他哥哥们搞队内恋爱，但是这年龄差未免太大了吧！李灿甩甩自己的头，企图把奇奇怪怪的想法甩出头去。可这样做非但没有让自己忘掉刚才的味道，反而更加深刻。

“我好像中了一种毒，怎么办？”于是某一天早上，队里有恋爱经验的夫胜宽就收到这样一条kkt，看到发信人名字的时候，夫胜宽吓得差点把手里的牛奶丢出去。“所以..你是遭遇了什么？”他试探性地敲下这样一行谨慎的文字。对方很快已读了，但迟迟没有回复。

小橘子腿上枕着的人立刻察觉到气氛的变化，抬起头来问怎么回事。“也没什么大不了的。”夫胜宽终于收到了回信，他把牛奶咬在嘴里，手指在屏幕上飞速跳动，“你等我一会儿跟你说。”李灿的回复只有短短两句话：“我好像恋爱了。是队里的哥哥。”夫胜宽看了这丝毫没有指向性的暗示，发送了一个摸不到头脑的表情包，打下一长串话。

“灿啊，首先要做到的就是不要在意其他人的想法，不要在意别人会怎么看待队内恋爱的问题。如果你不太确定的话，可以再等等，从一件一件小事开始接近他，只要他没有特别讨厌我们灿就是胜利啦~队里的哥哥们都会支持你们的，饭们知道了的话也不会介意的！”

果然恋爱过的人就是懂得多，这一大段话发过去，李灿那边思考了很久才敲下一句“谢谢哥♥”，夫胜宽也终于喝完牛奶，低下头去蹭蹭玩了自己衣服边好一会的人：“我们最小的弟弟才是人生赢家啊..”

李灿一整个上午都没从自己房间出去，几个哥哥进进出出的也都没在意小孩的心理风暴，直到权顺荣终于发现弟弟以一个姿势趴在床上好久都没有移动，才去戳戳小孩柔软的腰。“灿尼在想什么？今天休息，要不要一起出去转转？”李灿猛地从床上爬起来，转过头来瞪着权顺荣看了好一会儿，又躺回去盯着天花板看：“不。我不出去了。我要睡觉了麻烦哥走的时候把灯关上。”权顺荣被噎得无话可说，规规矩矩把灯关了，离开了房间。

李灿闭着眼睛，又渐渐睡过去。恍惚间，他只嗅得阵阵不那么浓郁的安息香味窜入鼻孔，看着远处的人影慢慢向自己走来，张开手臂揽自己入怀。而自己在温暖又香甜的包裹中抬起头来，嘴唇贴上两片柔软。再睁开眼的时候，房间里已经满是起泡酒的气味。正当李灿手忙脚乱要去开窗通风的时候，隔壁房间突然传来脚步声。

不知道又要被哪个哥哥吐槽了。李灿心里想着坏了坏了，就要跑去门口关上房门。刚跑到门口，就撞上了一双湿润的温柔眼睛：“嗯？我们灿尼怎么了吗？信息素的味道都窜到我房间来了。”李灿一怔，说话的人正是让自己心烦意乱的好哥哥。也许是因为休假日在家的缘故，洪知秀穿的很随意，过大的领口把好看的锁骨露了出来，从李灿的角度看下去甚至能看到隐隐约约的两点浅粉。

李灿吞了一口口水，企图抑制自己的信息素不让他对omega哥哥产生过多影响。他连连退后几步，双手伸到两人之间想要阻止洪知秀再向自己靠近，脑袋也摇得像拨浪鼓：“没有没有没有，什么都没有发生，我..我一时没控制好自己的情绪，给哥哥添麻烦了。”洪知秀的嘴角忍不住上扬——多么可爱的孩子啊，真想看看他露出本性的时候是不是也能这么可爱乖巧。这么想着，洪知秀仗着自己身体灵活而李灿又正心烦意乱，大着胆往信息素更浓的地方走了一步，手指乖乖缩在袖子里却不安分地企图抓住李灿的衬衣领。

虽然嘴上还是叫着小孩，但生理上已经是成年人的信息素还是不容小觑，不过是靠近了一点点的距离，洪知秀几乎快要无法呼吸。其实他是明知故犯的，他也清楚自己的发/清期马上就要到来，他甚至接受了同龄亲故今天早上提出的建议：“shua呀，你就从没想过找一个可以依靠的alpha吗？每次看着你打抑//制剂我都恨不得临时标记你，让你不那么难受。干脆就趁今天，你们两个都留在宿舍吧。”玩笑是这么开出去的，但洪知秀却认认真真纳入考量。

没有什么情况比当下更让人焦躁，更让李灿措手不及了。他知道现在释放出浓烈的信息素会有怎样的下场，他也清楚明白两个人可能都不会希望那样的事情发生。但心理上的拒绝没有办法解决生理上的渴求，李灿愈发觉得口干舌燥——自己怎么说也是一个alpha，面对这样一个诱人的omega怎能不行动起来？可他还是选择把眼睛紧紧闭上，把哥哥猛地推向门外，反锁了房门之后坐在地上大口喘着气。

李灿就这样一直在自己房间慢慢平静，他也以为把哥哥推开后不会再发生什么。所以当那天晚上，尹净汉气冲冲地跑过来站在床头和自己对视时，李灿又心虚又担忧。“诶..?净汉哥？怎么了吗？”李灿从手机上移开视线，转头看见另一间寝室里的所有人都出来或站或坐在客厅里，除了洪知秀，他的大脑立刻宕机。

“哥，怎么了？”李灿立刻翻身下床，把脚往鞋子里面蹬，跟在不发一言的尹净汉身后。自从成功分化以来，李灿也知道omega哥哥们情绪不稳的时候应该怎么做。队里没有固定alpha的几个哥哥要想平安度过发/清期，往往需要借助试剂，或者在紧急情况下临时//标//记也是允许的。但这样的情况真的很少发生，团队里也没有人会刻意点燃某些不该有的火种。眼前的门被净汉哥打开，屋子里已经弥漫着浓郁的安息香味，李灿一个趔趄差点直接跪在门口。

“白天只有你们两个在家，Joshua说什么都没发生，我相信他。”不同于刚才的严肃气氛，尹净汉揣手站在门缝间，态度稍微和缓，“但是他现在这个样子交给谁我都不放心，灿啊，只有你我放心，他也放心。”李灿有些错愕的看着尹净汉张口闭口讲话，又不忍心看着床上被子底下颤抖着的人受苦。于是他走到门口，把门彻底关死之前对尹净汉轻轻说：“谢谢哥。”

蹑手蹑脚走到床头，伸出手轻抚被子的同时缓缓放出属于自己的起泡酒信息素，李灿明显感觉到被子抖动的频率没那么大了，稍微有点安心了。他浅笑了一下，伸手要去掀开被子，却被人抓住两根手指紧紧攥着。洪知秀躲在被子里，一半是因为害羞，另一半是因为兴奋。一想到自己要染上疼爱的弟弟的信息素，他就有些微的窃喜。

“哥。”李灿低沉又有些沙哑的声音透过布料传来，“你不把头探出来，我怎么帮你啊...”小孩诚实的很，直接说出来目的反倒让洪知秀措手不及。没一会儿，李灿就看到一颗毛茸茸的脑袋从被子底生长出来，紧接着是亮亮的眼睛和红扑扑的脸蛋。他的心脏漏跳了一拍。李灿的信息素在空气中转了一个圈画了一颗心，掉落在洪知秀头顶。

李灿直勾勾地盯着洪知秀看，喉结动了动。他把双手搭在洪知秀肩膀上，自己朝人的方向挪了挪，皱皱鼻子：“所以哥要不要让我帮你呀？”洪知秀从来没被这么近距离盯过，笑着点点头，把脸扭向一边：“哥的腺体好胀...”声音已经糊上一层蜜糖，李灿就也不再忍耐，像小恐龙一样真的张开嘴用牙齿去摩哥哥的腺体。

安息香落入起泡酒里是什么味道，没有人知晓，但房间里充溢着的甜酸气味竟然融合得恰到好处。李灿慢慢地注入自己全部的爱意与敬意，他一下又一下地安抚着艰难时期的人，告诉他，往后每一个发/清期都要记得来找自己做临时//标//记。而洪知秀也把手环上人宽阔坚实的后背，噙着笑答应他的要求，他也终于得到了安宁与真正的爱情。

李灿用了比想象中还要短的时间把洪知秀哄入梦乡，出来的时候其他蹲在门口偷听的哥哥们显然没有反应过来，差点被门板拍到脸。“...所以哥哥们是在干什么啊..”李灿扶着额头，对自家哥哥们的小学鸡举动又无奈又好笑。等到晚上洪知秀幸福地醒来时，又被两个同龄亲故按着头和李灿交换了一个湿漉漉的亲吻，害得弟弟们直呼虐狗。两个人没有特意公开关系，眼尖的饭们却发现擦出了不一样的火花，果然很是欣赏喜欢，在推特上甚至涌现出大量双人站。

从夏天和李灿挤在同一条空调被下，吹着空调抱着西瓜看舞蹈视频，到秋天和李灿在录音室对谁唱哪个part互相吹捧，洪知秀都是带着笑意望向弟弟的。每个月洪知秀无法控制住自己的那段日子，陪在他身边的也从亲故变成了李灿，这一点也足以让所有人完全放心。然而这段感情却随着冬天的来临，逐渐降低了温度。没有谁不适合谁，也没有谁做了什么对不起谁的事，两个人之间也还留有爱意（甚至比刚刚确定关系时还要默契还要多爱），就只是两个人碰巧都觉得有些累了。

其实说起来两个人的性格都是有点内敛的。李灿总是担心自己做的不够好，洪知秀又太敏感，两个人就算是出去江边玩耍，也要规划一整晚的路线图。他们彼此都知道，两个人不是不愿意给对方自己全部的爱，而是惶恐自己没办法交出全部的真心。

冬天的时候，团队赶在李灿生日前夕进行了一次回归，而这期间竟然是最后的互动。积攒下来太多的不解以及无法说出口无法真心表达的爱意，甚至差点影响团体的回归。为了不让哥哥们担心，李灿选择终日把自己丢在练习室，就连mv的大部分单人镜头也选择了面对镜子跳舞，几乎是以肉眼可见的速度在失去脸颊肉。饭们都惊呼“果然成为了李灿欧巴”“是成熟的大人了”，然而只有他自己，洪知秀，还有其他哥哥们才知道，这消瘦的模样，根本是在诉说着他和洪知秀关系的消逝。

然而偏偏开场的编舞要触摸人的大腿，偏偏开场的歌词是自己一直想要说给人听的话。李灿不能选择逃避，也不能选择放弃，他选择让cody姐姐们每场都把自己的刘海放下来，厚厚地挡住可能哭红的眼眶。其他哥哥们好像是在给两个人思考的时间，又好像是默认了这行将结束的关系，也很少再起哄让他们两个单独呆在一起。更多的时候，都是同为alpha的顺荣哥或是硕珉哥静静陪着李灿，缓缓释放着让人舒心平静的信息素。

而洪知秀那边也没有多好过，他也一样经常窝在自己的小房间里，不是尹净汉过来陪他聊天，就是徐明浩进来安静地看书。Omega的各项体能天生就不如alpha，洪知秀强撑着自己熬过几个发/清期已经很是令人佩服。可是随着回归日程的加紧，大家每个人都忙了起来，练习室、电台、放送局、综艺大楼，成员们又都开始了充实的现实生活，很少有人能够完全照顾到洪知秀。于是他委托经纪人买了很多高效浓缩的抑//制剂——自然是背着成员们偷偷买——放在床头，带在身上以备不时之需。

没有事情总是万无一失的，就像突然加紧的行程让洪知秀突然经历了两次连续的发/清期，他甚至连翻出抑//制剂插/入血管的简单动作都无法精准完成。

“哥，你为什么没有叫我。”李灿有些严肃地盯着刚刚注射入一针管抑//制剂的人，伸手攥紧了洪知秀的手腕。洪知秀被他问住了，一个愣神，本就有些虚弱的他一个腿软。当天洪知秀记忆的最终点，就是自己仿佛跌进了一团软绵绵的云朵里。

再睁开眼的时候洪知秀感觉自己好像睡了一个礼拜，因为眼前挤在自己床头的人实在憔悴得不像样子。洪知秀轻轻动动手指，幸好还有知觉。他轻轻摸了一把李灿那一头乌糟糟的头发，又顺势向下划过有些干瘪的脸颊，对方居然还没有醒的打算。洪知秀轻轻撑起身子，缓缓释放出一点信息素。

这招果然管用，李灿动了动鼻子，就像小狗狗一样嗅来嗅去。他睁开眼，只看到脸还有些苍白的哥哥挂着好看的笑，一晃神还以为自己又回到了半年前刚刚和人确定关系的时候，也对着人咧开嘴做出这几天来第一个真心的笑。

“要不要出去走走？外面的景色看起来不错。”半坐在床上的人先开了口，声音有点黏黏糊糊的，就好像感冒还没好利索的样子。李灿直起身扭头看了一眼窗外的街景，从这个角度看去刚好能欣赏到静谧又精美的花园。李灿本来还顾忌对方的身体，担心能不能出去吹风，但在看到洪知秀已经自己走下床，抱着外衣要去换。和李灿擦身而过的瞬间，李灿不确定是自己的嗅觉系统在这短短的一天内出了差错还是什么缘故，只闻到有些酸涩的茉莉花香。

真是又奇怪又难闻的味道。他第一次如此憎恨自己的信息素味道，为什么自己没能在洪知秀最需要自己的时候陪在他身边，为什么自己偏偏是敏感又容易焦虑的性格。他明白自己不是真的对洪知秀生气，更多的是找个借口把自己对自己的不满意发泄出来罢了。他紧紧攥拳，决定今天必须把事情解决。

已经是冬天的尾巴了，两个人却还裹得严严实实，一前一后在不算黑的夜景里漫无目的地走。经纪人和哥哥们没有人跟出来，都默默放两个人出来单独面对。李灿踩着洪知秀有些瘦削的背影，紧紧咬着下嘴唇，捕捉到空气中似有若无的苦味。他不希望给自己曾经深深爱过，如今也还放不下的哥哥带来烦恼和负担，三步并作两步抓住洪知秀的衣角，两个人正好停在一处彩灯下面。

我不要

形同陌路变成自找

既然可以拥抱

就不要轻易放掉

就这样有些尴尬又无言地站了一会儿，李灿盯着眼前人嘴里呼出来的哈气在空中凝结成雾，不由得也裹紧了自己的大衣。“哥，”他艰难地开口，将脸埋进围巾里，“我们这样真的不是办法。分手吧，为了组合，也为了我们自己。”

洪知秀脸上还是挂着得体的笑，手却在口袋中不自觉地攥紧，极力克制住不让茉莉花香溢出。过了一会儿，等到皑皑白雪从天空缓缓飘落的时候，洪知秀也没有回答什么。“噢，下雪了。首尔今年还没怎么正式的下一场雪。”洪知秀突然伸出手，去接纷纷扬扬的雪花，“都说初雪的日子适合重逢，不知道来年初雪的时候我们会遇见怎样的谁呢？”李灿终于忍不住眼泪，冲上前把洪知秀瘦削的身体拥进怀里：“哥...”

洪知秀轻轻抚摸他的头，仰着头看天空，说出来的话轻柔柔的：“灿呀，哥哥理解你的苦衷，如果这样会让你觉得舒服一点的话，也未尝不是一种办法。哥会在这里等着你的。”

雪越下越大了，不知道来年初雪的时候他们有没有遇见怎样的谁。

\--END--


End file.
